


罗大盾和吧唧喵的日常

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cat Bucky Barnes, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 六年前（2014）的老文了。也是个人的第一篇盾冬（。巴基哥哥和冬兵均有猫化注意。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers觉得自己被人跟踪了。他第一次有这种感觉的时候是在一周以前。晚上9：30下班，走出公司过个马路，再穿过一个公园，有一条小路直接通往他的公寓。这条小路没有路灯，左侧种着一些树和草，里边时不时地会窜出一条狗或者一只猫，晚上的时候还真有点吓人。  
一般来说这个时间段这条路除了Steve没人会走，但是这一周以来，Steve就是觉得自己身后有人——好吧，他并不能确定那是不是人——或者是别的什么东西。那个跟踪者——姑且这么称呼吧，根据Steve的判断，是从他出了公园之后跟着他的，与他保持着一定距离，一直跟着他直到他进了公寓。  
Steve觉得这个跟踪者的技术的确够高明，因为Steve都听不见他的脚步声。他曾经突然停下来，猛地转过身，但是只看到黑漆漆的一片。他怀疑自己是不是多虑了，但是在他扭头迈开步子的瞬间，被跟踪的感觉又回来了。Steve立刻回头，还是什么都没有。他轻轻地叹了口气，就径直走向公寓了。但这并不代表他放松了警惕，而且总有一天，Steve在心里说，他会把这个跟踪狂给揪出来的。  
今晚的月亮特别圆。月光将平时漆黑的路照得微微亮。Steve手里提着刚买的牛奶和零食穿过公园。走到小路上时，跟踪狂果然又出现了。Steve深深吸了一口气，心想说不定跟踪狂就是在等这一刻呢，以为他手里拿着东西不好反抗，可以趁机打晕他劫个财什么的….   
想到这里，Steve悄悄地放慢了脚步，本以为对方也会像以前一样随着他的变化而慢下来，没想到对方居然加快了速度，就是现在——Steve猛地转身挥拳，扑了个空，腹部却被狠狠地撞了一下。他被撞得跌坐在地上，牛奶和零食哗啦一下全撒了出去。Steve惊讶地发现那猛的一撞并没有对他造成太大的伤害，对方虽然猛，但终归下手很软。——等等……下手很……软？！Steve睁开眼睛，借着月光，看到一只Grumpy Cat正在用爪子扒拉着一盒牛奶。他又警惕地看了看别处，真的没有其他人了，而且他也没有被跟踪的感觉了。难道….难道是这家伙跟踪他？  
Steve盯着这只Grumpy Cat看了一会儿，觉得自己认识它。于是他小心翼翼地伸出手，想去摸摸它，可是Grumpy Cat突然扭头，用那双亮亮的蓝眼睛狠狠地瞪着他。Steve的手就僵住了。他愣了一下，进而开心起来——因为他确实认识这只Grumpy Cat。  
一个月以前，Steve在公园里发现了一只Grumpy Cat。它瑟缩成一团，像是刚从什么地方逃出来的。自从Steve之前养的那只猫失踪之后，他就对自己特别懊恼，而且每次看到猫就会莫名地涌出一股愧疚之感。当他看到这只Grumpy Cat的时候，他突然很想把它抱回去好好养着，仿佛是要弥补他之前弄丢猫咪的过错。  
Steve对小动物向来是亲和力爆表，他友好地伸出手，却被Grumpy Cat狠狠抓了一下，还幸运地收获了一个白眼。看来这是一只攻击性很强的Grumpy Cat。Steve幽幽地叹了口气，把随身带着的小零食放在它面前。Grumpy Cat警惕地看了看他，又看了看零食，看了看他，又看了看零食……趴着睡了。 Steve哭笑不得，只好把零食留在那儿走了。等到他第二天去看的时候，零食已经不见了，Grumpy Cat依旧趴在那里。也许是它还是吃掉了零食。Steve想着，又摆了一点在它面前。这次它甚至连眼睛都没睁开。所以这一个月以来，Steve每天都坚持给Grumpy Cat带食物，直到一周前，它突然消失了。Steve有些着急，他找遍了公园的所有角落，硬是没发现Grumpy Cat。愧疚感又一次涌上心头，尽管他并没有收养那只Grumpy Cat，也没有义务为它的失踪负责。这时Steve才记起来，也就是Grumpy Cat失踪的那天晚上，他开始感觉自己被跟踪了。  
Steve笑了起来：“嘿小家伙，你玩失踪不会是为了跟踪我吧？”他继续伸手想去摸一摸Grumpy Cat，却还是像第一次一样，被狠狠地抓了一下。“啊……好吧，看来比起我，也许你对牛奶更感兴趣……”Steve收回手，轻轻叹了口气，一股挫败感在他心里散开，这是他有生以来第一次被非人类打败。而打败他的居然是牛奶。  
Grumpy Cat满足地喝完牛奶，抖抖身子，头也不回地走到草丛里去躺下了。Steve默默地看着它，走上前把散落在路上的东西都清理好，冲它笑了笑，走回了公寓。  
也许它不愿意跟任何人回家。Steve想，不过这没关系。看样子它很喜欢牛奶啊….那么以后就带牛奶给它好了……


	2. Chapter 2

Steve在发现了Grumpy Cat喜欢喝牛奶后，本以为事情会变得容易一些，可惜事实并不如愿。从那之后，他每天都会给Grumpy Cat带一盒牛奶，但Grumpy Cat似乎并不打算领会他的好意，每次Steve把牛奶放到它跟前，它只是懒洋洋地抬头瞧他一眼，又趴下了。“一定要等到我走了才肯喝么……”Steve哭笑不得，小心翼翼地伸出手试图再接近Grumpy Cat一点，却被它用漂亮的蓝眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了回去。“好吧……我……我想你不用这么抗拒我……”Steve小声说，“我们可以成为朋友的。你看，我每天都给你带牛奶……”Grumpy Cat继续瞪大眼睛瞧着他，Steve只好把话咽了回去，挠挠头走回了公寓。

今天Steve五点钟就下班了。天飘起了小雨，这样的天气让人感觉身上黏糊糊的。“真是糟透了啊。”Steve撑开伞，突然像是想起了什么似的，一路狂奔到公园。  
Grumpy Cat并不在他们平时经常碰见的位置。Steve的心跳加速了，他找遍了所有他认为可以避雨的地方，比如公园中央的小亭子，假山……但是都没有看见Grumpy Cat。Steve有些着急了，他又跑进小路旁边的草丛，来来回回地扫了两遍，都快把草皮给翻了，还是连Grumpy Cat的影子都没见着。他急得攥紧了伞柄，本来天气就潮湿，现在他更是满头大汗。他咬着嘴唇，一步一步地往公寓蹭，他希望Grumpy Cat能像那天晚上一样突然扑上来——他手里还捏着盒牛奶呢，或者——至少他希望它找到了一个安全的避雨场所。他真的不希望它受伤或者淋雨感冒。  
快走到公寓门口时，Steve察觉到了异样。透过雨丝，他感觉公寓门口有哪里不对——准确的说，是“多了点什么”。他冲过去，看见Grumpy Cat正坐在公寓的门口，像是在等他回来。“啊……谢天谢地！！”Steve觉得自己都快哭出来了，他松了口气，“你居然在这里……”他说着向它走近，Grumpy Cat却一溜烟跑了。“啊！等等！”Steve一个箭步冲上去，丢掉手中的伞和牛奶，猛地一扑，抱住Grumpy Cat打了个滚摔在地上。Steve后背着地，虽说他每周都去健身房，身子很硬朗，但这一下也确实摔得不轻，还很有点疼，不过只要Grumpy Cat没事，就一切都好。他把它贴近自己的胸口，腾出一只手试图站起来。可惜的是，Grumpy Cat仍不买账，在他怀里一阵乱抓，Steve的衣服被弄得又脏又皱，估计这衣服已经要报废了。不过Steve这回是死也不肯松手了，他干脆放弃了站起来的想法，就这么平躺着紧紧地抱着Grumpy Cat。  
他想到了那个时候。如果他那个时候有好好地看好它的话，如果他那个时候不放开它的话，它就不会失踪了吧。Steve的身子微微颤抖起来，臂弯的力道不知不觉地加重了一些。Grumpy Cat 挣扎地更激烈了。“Bucky……别这样……我不会再放开你了。再也不了。求你别再玩失踪了好吗……回来吧……”他喃喃地出了声，Grumpy Cat突然不动了。   
“Bucky……Bucky不！！”Steve察觉到Grumpy Cat突然没了动静，吓坏了。他急忙松开一只手坐起来，Grumpy Cat仍然安安静静地贴着他的胸脯，有点黏黏的，但是很软。“你……还好么？”Steve摸了摸它湿漉漉的毛，这次它没反抗，在Steve的臂弯里哼哼唧唧地抬起头，蓝眼睛里弥漫着雾气。“抱歉刚才太用力了……我……我想起了一些不太好的事情……”他对它说。他觉得它能听懂他的话。“Bucky……”他认真地解释道，“Bucky是我养的第一只猫。它很可爱，总喜欢缠着我，我们一起睡觉。”Grumpy Cat抖了抖耳朵。“可是我……我把它弄丢了。都怪我。”Steve的眼神里满是愧疚，“我不应该……”Grumpy Cat突然往Steve怀里蹭了蹭，Steve有些惊讶，一瞬间居然梗得说不出后文。Grumpy Cat盯着Steve的眼睛，又往他怀里拱了拱。“Bucky……你喜欢这个名字吗？”Steve好像明白了什么，他摸摸Grumpy Cat圆乎乎的脑袋，问道，“我可以叫你Bucky吗……？我们一起等它回来。”Grumpy Cat没吱声，但是轻轻转过头舔了舔Steve的手心。Steve如释重负般地笑了，他扯了扯衣服，让自己看起来没那么邋遢，然后站起来。他现在已经浑身湿透了。  
Steve又把伞捡起来，还是少淋一点雨比较好。他这么想。Grumpy Cat——好吧，也许我们以后应该叫它Bucky了，突然叫了一声。“怎么了？”Steve顺着Bucky的眼神看过去，发现它的目光正流连在水泊里的那盒牛奶上。可是他真的腾不出手来拿牛奶了。“那个……Bucky，咱们先回家好吗？家里还有好多好多牛奶的。”Steve低下头，试图让自己显得更诚恳一些。Bucky没有提出异议，只是用爪子轻轻地挠了挠Steve的手臂。也许这是个小小的惩罚也说不定？Steve想着，收起伞，微笑着打开了公寓的门。“嘿Bucky，我们到家了哦。”


	3. Chapter 3

“Bucky，我想我得先给你洗个澡。”Steve抱着Bucky，把伞丢到一边，直接跨进了浴室。Bucky身上的毛都贴在身上，湿漉漉的，它任由Steve把它轻轻地放在浴室里的椅子上。“Bucky，水马上就热了，我待会儿就在浴缸里帮你洗哦。”Steve一边放着浴缸里的水一边扭头——“你一定会喜……Bucky？！！”椅子上空空的，什么也没有。Steve吓坏了，幸运的是，他看见一串脏兮兮的小脚印从椅子下延伸出去。他连忙顺着脚印跑出浴室，发现Bucky正努力地扒着冰箱的门。“噢天哪Bucky……”Steve无奈地扶额，“咱们先洗完澡再来喝牛奶好吗……？”Bucky停了下来，侧头瞄着Steve。它可怜兮兮的蓝眼睛里泛着水光，像是要哭出来一样。Steve被它用这样无辜的眼神盯了大概3分钟，终于招架不住，缴械投降了。他打开冰箱，上帝啊，他敢保证，当Bucky看到那三排牛奶时眼睛在发光！！他拿了一盒牛奶在手上，走向浴室。Bucky果然也跟着他走到浴室里。  
水已经热了，Steve往浴缸里积了一些水，准备给Bucky洗澡。但是他开始为难了。他得一只手拿着花洒，另一只手帮Bucky清洗，而Bucky又要喝牛奶……他哪来的第三只手给Bucky喂牛奶喝？！总不能让Bucky自己抱着牛奶吧……那样的话牛奶一定会泼在浴缸里的……简直是糟的不能再糟的情况……Steve稍微脑补了一下这个场景，觉得自己有点不太好。他用力摇摇头，转向Bucky，想说服Bucky先洗澡后喝牛奶，可是看到Bucky直勾勾地盯着牛奶的蓝眼睛的那一瞬间，他放弃了。“这辈子真的是被牛奶给打败了……”Steve小声地为自己哀叹了一下，算了，反正都是要洗澡的，干脆一起洗好了……前提是Bucky不会拒绝他。  
Steve抱着Bucky靠在满是水和泡泡的浴缸里，Bucky则安静地靠在他结实的胸脯上，满足地往自己的胃里灌着牛奶。Steve这时候居然多少有些感谢这位“情敌”，毕竟Bucky能安静地和他一起这么泡着，牛奶可是大功臣。他轻轻地托着Bucky，享受着Bucky毛茸茸的身子在他胸脯上蹭来蹭去的感觉，软软的，痒痒的，温暖得让他禁不住微笑。喝完了牛奶，Bucky眯起眼睛，Steve以为它要睡了，稍微松了松手准备再帮它洗洗身子，Bucky却突然在水里胡乱地扑腾起来，水花和泡沫溅的到处都是。Steve怕它呛着水，急忙把它又揽了回来紧紧抱在怀里，摩挲着它被热水浸湿的毛。可是Bucky不依不饶，在怀里也不安分，不停地制造着水花，硬是溅了Steve一脸水才肯罢休。Steve哭笑不得，看来Bucky只不过是想整他而已吧。等Bucky终于消停下来了，他才放掉浴缸里的水，起身拿下毛巾，把Bucky严严实实地裹起来擦干净。Steve觉得有点冷，毕竟他现在光着身子，而且身上的水都没来得及擦。不过他还是坚持把Bucky弄得干干净净。Bucky抖了抖身子，跳下椅子跑到客厅里去了。Steve跟在它身后看到它窜上沙发玩起了自己收藏的盾牌，这才安心地回到浴室把自己打理整齐。然后他看着浴室的墙壁上，地上到处都沾着星星点点的泡沫和水滴，以及台子上被捏扁的牛奶盒，哦对了，还有Bucky之前跑出去时留下的那一串小小的脏兮兮的脚印……简直一片狼藉。看来免不了要大干一场了啊……Steve幽幽地叹了口气，耸耸肩，最倒霉的是，对这一切他都心甘情愿。


	4. Chapter 4

把浴室清理干净后，Steve有一种全身力气被抽干的感觉。他来到客厅，发现Bucky已经伏在他收藏的盾牌上睡着了。他小心翼翼地靠近它。看样子Bucky是真的闹腾累了，它还轻轻地打着呼噜呢。Steve忍着笑轻轻戳了戳它肉呼呼的脸，Bucky的耳朵突然动了动，吓得他闪电般地缩回了手。Steve盯着它，几乎不敢喘气儿，生怕把它惊醒了。万一这家伙有起床气，一发起火来，还不得把他家公寓给拆了！好在Bucky还是睡得很熟，它大概梦到了牛奶吧，总之看起来睡得挺深。  
Steve趁着这个机会细细的打量它。他这时才发现Bucky的左前肢上有一撮毛颜色不一样，正好构成一个五角星的形状。好可爱/// Steve这么想。然后他顺着看到了它左前肢上的伤痕。并不明显，但仔细看一看，会发现这些伤痕几乎布满了整个左前肢，多少有些触目惊心。不知道是谁这么干的。Steve突然想到之前在公园里Bucky的眼神——满是敌意，充斥着愤怒，且极具攻击性。是因为有人这样对待它么？那它发怒是理所应当的。Steve咬咬牙，要是让他知道这是哪个混蛋做的，他一定毫不留情地把那混蛋打得站都站不起来！！他轻轻地摸了摸Bucky，也许它需要一条毯子。Steve翻箱倒柜，把他所有的毯子——嗯，好吧其实也就两条，都找了出来，可是它们都太大了。他可不想把Bucky闷死或者热死。Steve又在脑海中过了一遍，唯一符合条件的……Steve无奈地拿出一件自己的套头衫——大概只有这个了……他把套头衫轻轻地盖在Bucky身上，Bucky似乎没什么感觉，既没有哼哼唧唧也没有翻身踢掉套头衫的意思。Steve长吁一口气，这才放心地去睡觉了。

星期六的早晨给人感觉很好，Steve每周六都会去健身房，在那里他会碰到公司的好友Sam和Natasha。Steve洗漱完毕来到客厅，这才发现Bucky一动不动地站在冰箱前，眼巴巴地望着它。他不知道Bucky是什么时候醒的，不过他知道Bucky为了打开冰箱门很费了一番功夫。因为他看见了被挪到冰箱前的凳子和水果刀以及冰箱上被水果刀划过的痕迹……“天哪……”Steve扶着额头想了想Bucky站在凳子上咬着水果刀愤怒地划向冰箱的画面，觉得有点恐怖。这家伙是从哪里学到这种奇怪的手法的？！你见过有哪个正常人——啊不对，正常的猫像这样开冰箱的？！还有，这样没伤到它真的……不得不说它挺有本事……Steve走过去拿开凳子，放好刀——这次他可没有随便把刀放在桌子上，而是收进了厨房里的架子上，他确保Bucky够不到这个位置，再才打开冰箱拿出一盒牛奶，打开倒在盘子里放在Bucky面前。

“Bucky……”Steve咬了一口面包，看着Bucky，“刀子很危险，会伤到你。以后不要碰那么危险的东西好吗？晚上回来我教你开冰箱，以后就别拿其他的什么东西划它了……这样下去它会坏掉的。”Bucky低头舔着牛奶，似乎完全不在意Steve说了些什么。“那个，Bucky……”Steve慢慢地说，“待会儿我要去健身房，你在家里……”Bucky猛地抬起头，瞪大眼睛盯着他看。Steve愣了一下，“难……难道你也想一起去么？”Bucky没回应，只是低头把最后一点牛奶舔干净，然后跑到Steve旁边，蹭他的腿。“啊……天哪Bucky别……唔——哈哈……痒……好痒Bucky……咳咳，我错了Bucky，我带你去——带你一起去健身房成么？”Steve放弃了抵抗，虽然他不确定健身房的人会让它进去——因为他以前带进去的不是这只猫，但看这情形，估计健身房的人想拦住Bucky都难。

Steve一边换衣服一边感慨自己的猫奴等级又成功上升了，待他穿戴整齐走到客厅时，Bucky已经在门边迫不及待地准备出发了。

“没想到你会喜欢这样呢。”Steve一边慢跑一边低头看着和自己并排跑着的Bucky，这家伙一点也不甘落后，有时甚至会超过Steve一点，Steve看着它，觉得这真是棒极了。“待会儿到了健身房你会见到我的好朋友哦。”Steve面带微笑，“他们人都很好，你一定会喜欢他们的。——啊，就在前面了！我们走吧。”  



	5. Chapter 5

跑到健身房门口，工作人员查看了Steve的工作证件，一低头瞥见了Bucky。“咦……这是……？”“噢，这是Bucky。”Steve微微笑了笑，“我带他一起来健身，很棒的猫，不是吗？”“啊对……没错，Steve……好久没见着它了。可它好像和以前不大一样？”工作人员的脑海中浮现出了以前老跟在Steve旁边的那只猫的影子——和这只凶巴巴的猫根本就是两个完全不同的物种好吧？！“呃……啊，这个……这个说来话长了，总之，总之我们先进去锻炼了！”Steve匆忙但不失礼貌地向工作人员点点头，蹲下来抱起Bucky径直冲进了健身房……就好像在冲破回忆的枷锁。

Steve依照惯例来到最里边的房间，那里有跑步机，他和Bucky——准确的说，是以前那只——都最喜欢的跑步机。

“哟Steve，今天还带了新伙伴来么？”

“Steve，你今天迟到了三分钟，恭喜打破记录。”

Sam和Natasha果然也在这里，只不过两人完全呈现不同的状态。Sam非常热情地伸出手想要和新来的伙伴打个招呼，却被对方用爪子狠狠地拍了回去，Natasha则镇定地站在旁边看着Sam一脸挫败地往自己的手上吹气。

“真是的，明明看它一脸凶样还那么凑上去，你真是不识相。”Natasha的语气里透着一点“你活该”的意思。

Sam则哀叹了一下，“我没想到它会这么排外，毕竟第一眼看过去它还不错。”

“我很抱歉Sam，”Steve挠了挠他金色的头发，“Bucky他对这里不熟，戒心挺强，他真不是故意的。”他低下头摸了摸Bucky的耳朵安抚它，“Bucky，这就是我刚才给你说的新朋友。左边是Sam，右边是Natasha。”Bucky懒洋洋地抬起头，目光在扫到Sam的那一刻变得锐利。

“看来这家伙不怎么喜欢你。”Natasha对Sam耸了耸肩。

“……我还是安安静静地去健身吧……”Sam默默地叹了口气，小声嘟哝，“我明明亲和力这么强……”

“啊，Bucky！”Steve的手突然被蹬开，在他喊出声的下一秒，Bucky已经跳到地板上，并跑上了离他最近的一架跑步机。

跑步机没有开。

Bucky站在那架跑步机上盯着Steve。

Steve呆呆地望着Bucky。

一人一猫就这么杵着，直到Natasha忍无可忍地拍了一下Steve的肩：“你准备愣到什么时候？他等着你给他开跑步机呢！”

Steve这才反应过来，大跨步地走上前。“Bucky，要开始了哦。”Steve看了看Bucky，确认他已经做好了准备，免得待会儿没会过来弄得受伤。跑步机缓缓地动了起来，Bucky看起来很轻松，跑起来完全没什么压力，他似乎很满意目前的速度，跑得挺认真，也挺开心的。

Natasha悄悄地凑近了Steve：“你叫他Bucky……？”

Steve无声地点点头。

“他……”Natasha犹豫了一下，“他变种了吗？他以前貌似不是Grumpy Cat。”

“啊……这个嘛……”Steve看着跑步机上的Bucky，“我在公园里发现了他，就带他回来了。他喜欢这个名字，Nat。”

“你还在为之前的事情后悔吗Steve？”Natasha凑近Steve，“那不是你的错。你只是去买了点零食给他，他也只是待在原地等你。”

“可是他失踪了。”Steve懊恼地揉乱了金发，“如果我一直把他带在身边而不是单独去买……”

“听着Steve，这不现实。”Natasha平静地说着，按住Steve的手，“你不可能一刻都不离开他。这是个意外。如果你坚持认为这是你的错，我也没办法。但是，你如果每次都这么想，你怎么照顾好那边的家伙？——噢，就在我们说这话的时候，他又往这边看了。他似乎不喜欢我和你待在一起，他已经瞪了我好几次了。你自己好好想想吧。”Natasha鼓励性地拍了拍Steve的背，走到Sam那边去了。

“看来不管是哪个Bucky，都挺离不开你。”她走的时候，回头补了一句。

Steve低着头，沉默了大约五秒钟，走到Bucky旁边的跑步机按了开关，“嘿，我来陪你了！”他像以前一样对Bucky露出一个灿烂的微笑。

天色已到傍晚。Steve抱着Bucky回到公寓。一进门Bucky就毫不犹豫地奔到了冰箱前站定。“……好的我知道了。”Steve无奈地走过去，蹲下身。“你看这里，从这边开始。站得稍微远一点，轻轻地往外一扒——像这……啊哟！”Steve用力略微猛了一点，在冰箱门开的瞬间一屁股跌在了地上。“……嘿嘿，力度没掌握好。我以后会定期把牛奶放在最下边一层，这样你容易拿到。你要试试吗？”Steve挪到Bucky的另一边。Bucky直起身子，用爪子扣住门上的缝隙，狠狠地一拉——结果门确实开了，代价是Bucky在地上滚了一圈。

Steve终于忍不住笑了出来：“天啊Bucky……你不用费这么大力气……我是说，我刚才开冰箱门坐到地上去是个意外，不用连这个都学的……”

Bucky瞪大眼睛瞄了Steve一会儿，气呼呼地跳上沙发，背对Steve。完了……！Steve连忙开了一袋牛奶递到Bucky面前，Bucky压根儿不理他，别过头。“Bucky……别这样，我知道你想喝牛奶……那个，我，我并没有嘲笑你的意思——我只是……天啊上帝，你知道你那时候的样子有多可爱吗——我……我简直——……”Steve一个人絮絮叨叨地话唠了半天，Bucky却像睡着了似的连动都不动一下。Steve也不敢摸它，只好把牛奶倒在盘子里放到一旁的盾里边。“好吧……如果你决定原谅我就把牛奶喝了吧，不过我知道我在这儿你是不会喝的……”Steve小声说，“明天我会来清理盘子，喝完了好好睡觉。我也去睡了，晚安Bucky。”

他进房前又偷偷地瞥了一眼Bucky，看见它稍微动了动。唔…… Steve又想起了Bucky刚才开冰箱门的样子。“早知道真应该拍下来——”他躺在床上这么想着，“那真是太可爱了——”


	6. Chapter 6

第二天早上Steve来到客厅的时候，Bucky已经在喝牛奶了。盾牌里的盘子是空的。看来Bucky已经熟练地掌握了开冰箱拿牛奶的技巧。Steve满意地点点头，把空盘子拿去洗的时候快速地蹲下身摸了摸Bucky，并趁它还没反应过来的时候先跑进了厨房。Bucky摸起来还是那么软软的，好舒服。如果可以的话，Steve不由自主地咂咂嘴，想抱着Bucky睡觉呢。

Steve开始吃他自己做的三明治。Bucky喝完了牛奶，晃晃悠悠地踱到Steve旁边蹭他的腿。Steve被蹭得痒不过，他猜想大概Bucky是想上餐桌玩玩，于是干脆俯下身把它抱了上来。Bucky在餐桌上静静地坐着，盯着Steve咬三明治。

Steve咬一口三明治，Bucky抖一下小耳朵。

Steve又咬一口三明治，Bucky又抖一下小耳朵。

……

Steve咽了口唾沫，硬生生地吞下了最后一口三明治，觉得自己可能发烧了。

Bucky突然蹿上前，立起身子，抬起前肢向Steve挥了两下。Steve试探性地把脸凑近Bucky。

Bucky往前一扑，脸贴到Steve的唇边，Steve感觉到Bucky伸出小舌头在他的唇角快速地溜了一圈，然后又猛地缩了回去，下一秒，Bucky已经跳下了餐桌，跑到沙发上玩盾牌去了。

Steve觉得今天自己的状况真是糟透了，他知道Bucky刚才并不是要和他亲密接触——它只是想舔掉他嘴角残留的三明治碎屑……但是这对于Steve来说无异于一颗重磅炸弹在脑海里炸开。天哪，以后我能每天都换一种三明治吃吗……？他听见自己心里有个声音这么说。不过Steve明白，现在Bucky对他只是很信任，但并不亲密。Bucky对他做出的一切看起来似乎亲切的举动只能代表他对Steve没有太多戒心——它只是无意识地在让Steve脸红罢了。

Steve在看报纸的时候会时不时地偷偷瞄一眼Bucky。它很喜欢Steve收藏的盾牌，在上边拍拍打打，偶尔还把盾牌在地上来回地推着或者是试图在上边放平一盒牛奶。这个周日过的真是太舒服了——Steve忍不住伸了个懒腰，既然今天Bucky心情这么好，不如趁这个机会试试晚上抱着它睡觉吧——老天保佑它别拒绝！Steve扬起嘴角。

今天Steve得早点睡觉，和Bucky一起洗完澡后，他顺势把Bucky抱到了自己房间的床上。Steve承认这确实不是什么光明正大的办法，但好歹Bucky不会拒绝被他抱着。“嘿Bucky。”Steve努力地让自己的声音变得活泼轻快一些，“我想今天我们可以试试一起睡……我的床足够大，而且很软很舒服……对吧……？”他看着Bucky软绵绵地陷在床里，知道Bucky已经给出了答案。

“Buck……”Steve刚想躺上床就被Bucky狠狠地瞪了一眼，他伸手去想把它揽在怀里，却被它狠狠地抓了一下。“Bucky……？”他又试探性地凑过去，还是被Bucky拒绝了。“天啊……”Steve有些懊恼，“我真不该——我本应该征求你的意见……我承认我做错了Bucky……”Steve在床边蹲下来，“可是我明天还得上班……你总不能不让我上床睡个觉吧……？”Bucky盯了他一会儿，翻了个身，大概是“这他妈跟我有什么关系”的态度，不过看得出来它喜欢睡在这张大床上的感觉，而且并不打算让开。

Steve重重地叹了口气，屈服了。“好吧……我今晚睡沙发……”他走出房间前想帮Bucky把被子盖上，依旧被简单粗暴地拒绝了。“好吧要是冷的话一定要盖好被子，不然会感冒。我明天不在家，你自己在家一定要小心……？”Steve说话的声音渐渐弱了下去，他看见Bucky打了个哈欠，它该睡了。Steve又瞅了他一会儿，从柜子里拿出一床被子，安心地躺在了客厅的沙发上。

Steve醒的很早。他的闹钟还没有响，他也并非是自然醒。准确的说，他是被什么东西给蹭醒的。当他睁开眼睛看到蒙蒙亮的窗外时，他感到自己胸前有什么东西在微微地动。他吓了一跳，差点从沙发上跳起来，但是他马上意识到了那是什么——他低下头，看见那一团毛乎乎的东西。

Bucky不知道是什么时候跑过来的，把被子全弄到了地上不说，还就这么紧紧地贴在他的胸脯上睡了。它时不时地往Steve怀里蹭两下，满足地打一个呼噜。Steve觉得自己真是幸福感爆棚了，显然Bucky和他之间的关系又上了一个档次。Bucky并不是拒绝和他一起睡觉，它只是对他的行为很不高兴罢了。

Steve静静地看着Bucky，小心翼翼地顺着它的毛，Bucky的耳朵动了动，脸上露出一个满足的微笑。Steve看了看墙上的挂钟，还比较早。他不想弄醒Bucky，他挺想就这么待着，再多待一会儿。不过，如果Bucky到了7点还没起来…… Steve想，他也许要做一番很强烈的思想斗争才能去好好上班了。


	7. Chapter 7

Steve真的就这么一直默默地看着Bucky。但七点还是到了，他不得不去上班。

Steve把Bucky轻轻地搂在怀里，翻身下了沙发，踩上拖鞋，让Bucky以它平时最喜欢的姿势躺在沙发上，又把地上的被子捡起来替它盖好。他打开冰箱，把几瓶牛奶转移到最下层，转身匆匆地扫走桌子上的面包。

换鞋之前Steve迟疑了一下，还是蹑手蹑脚地走到沙发边上，用手背碰了碰Bucky的耳朵：“嘿，我出门了，晚上回来给你带超市里新出的牛奶。好好待在家里。”然后他锁上了门，一切照常。

然而，一切照常也有被打破的一天。

Steve回到家的时候，公寓的门虚掩着。

“……Bucky……？！”他几乎脱口而出，冲进家里环视了客厅一圈，除了沙发上的被子掉在地上以外其他的一切都整整齐齐。他又奔到其他几个房间里逐一查看，所有房间都和他出门前一样整洁，完全没有被动过的迹象。

“别吓我……咱们可不是在玩捉迷藏……”Steve的心凉了大半截，额头上沁出细密的汗珠，攥着装满牛奶的袋子的手不自觉地加大了力度，“Bucky……你在的话就叫一声好吗？……我这里有最新的牛奶……”他又弯着腰仔细搜索了床下面，沙发底下，甚至是冰箱里——都没有发现Bucky的影子。

Bucky失踪了。

说得更准确一点，Bucky是被人偷走了——而且那个人的目的非常明确——他就是冲着Bucky来的，因为除了Bucky之外其他的一切都完好无损，Steve敢肯定那小偷甚至看都没看它们一眼。

为什么——Steve的眉头拧成一团，他随手把牛奶放在客厅的桌子上，蹲下来抱起那团被子，那上边还蹭着Bucky的几根猫毛。他能推断出来Bucky并没有反抗。这有两种可能：第一，Bucky在熟睡时被人抱走——但是要知道Bucky平常一直保持着高度警惕，被除了Steve以外的人触碰都会立即进入攻击状态，它不可能就这么乖乖地被抱走。那么就只剩下第二种可能，那个人是Bucky的熟人，或者是它信任的人，至少Bucky能平静地跟着他走。可是这样的人，除了Steve，还能有谁？

Steve的脑海里突然闪过一个念头。在Bucky没有遇到Steve之前，它或许是有主人的。莫非……是它的“前主人”来把它带走了？Steve打了个寒战。如果真的是这样，那位“前主人”一定暗中观察他很久了，他不仅熟知Steve的作息习惯，而且还能撬开他家的门，看来是个很厉害的人物。那位“前主人”不愿和Steve交涉可能是因为他知道Steve说什么也不会把Bucky还给他，所以擅自行动了。

不管怎么说——Steve无奈地叹了口气，还是先贴一些寻猫启事吧。

Steve拿着一叠厚厚的寻猫启事来到公园里，他开始边走边贴，顺便四处张望，期盼着能捕获到一点Bucky的踪迹。他一直快贴到他们公司门口了，还是一无所获。

Steve失望地跌坐在路边的长椅上，用手背挡住眼睛。他已经失去过一次Bucky，他不想也不能再失去第二次了。

“小伙子……那些寻猫启事是你贴的吗？”一位老奶奶走到他旁边拍拍他。Steve侧过头，看见老奶奶正指着他刚才贴的一张寻猫启事。Steve一下子来了神，几乎是要抓住老奶奶的肩膀：“您——您看见过那只猫吗？”

老奶奶摇摇头：“我没看见过这只猫，但是我曾经看到过一个男人贴寻猫启事，和你这只一模一样。因为照片上那只猫的特点太明显了，所以我印象特别深刻，你们丢的一定是同一只猫。”

“一个男人……？”Steve立刻意识到那个男人就是他要找的Bucky的“前主人”，“您…您还记得他长什么样吗？”Steve的语气急切起来。

“唔……长相……记不太清楚了，我就只记得他挺高的——大概和你差不多高吧，表情挺严肃，然后…..他那天穿的衣服上有两根交叉的骨头的图案。那件衣服好像是限量版的，反正不多见。大概就这些了，小伙子。我是老年人，不可能记得更多啦。”

“谢谢您！这真是帮大忙了！”Steve心里有了底，赶忙向老奶奶道谢，现在哪怕是一丁点儿信息对他而言都是宝贵的，何况老奶奶记得这么多。

“希望你早点找到这只猫啊，看来它遭的罪也够多啦。”老奶奶叹息了一下，摆摆手走远了。Steve目送老人远去，脑海里浮现出一个人的身影。

穿的衣服上有两根交叉的骨头的图案。仅凭这一点，就他Steve Rogers认识的人来看，倒是只有一个人有这件衣服。虽然他不能确定是那个人偷走了Bucky，因为他对那个人了解不多，不知道他是否有充足的被怀疑的理由。

那个人叫Brock Rumlow，在Steve所在的神盾公司的老对手——九头蛇公司工作。九头蛇公司里有不少员工曾被传有虐待动物的嫌疑，甚至有传言整个公司就是一个隐藏的大型虐待动物组织，但不久这个消息就被证实说是谣言。Steve不由得吸了一口冷气，Bucky的失踪让他的心一阵恶寒。万一这不是谣言而是真的……

反正不管怎么样，绝对不能让Bucky落到其他人手里。Steve攥紧了拳头，这次他一定要把Bucky找回来，不论代价有多大。

——他不能再失去Bucky了，再也不能了。


	8. Chapter 8

Steve终于熬到了下班，他急匆匆地赶去超市买牛奶，脚步飞一般的快。他还边走边想要以一个什么样的借口去九头蛇公司找Rumlow，结果在路中险些撞上电线杆。

但是找到了又该怎么办呢？他停下来叹了口气，发现自己正站在平时买牛奶的专柜前。原来不知不觉中，给Bucky买固定牌子的牛奶已经成为了一种习惯。

就算Bucky现在已经不再他身边了，他还是想用牛奶把冰箱填满。他在潜意识里希望用这种可笑的办法把Bucky引回来。他承认这个想法很天真，但他真的就是这么打算的。Steve正准备伸手去拿牛奶，一个男人兀地撞进他的视野。那个男人和他一般高，背对着他，也在从货架上拿牛奶——同一个牌子，Bucky平时最喜欢的那种。

Steve悄悄往前倾了倾身子，一双蓝眼睛死死地钉在男人身上。那个男人没发现他，一直在专注地把牛奶往自己的购物车里搬，基本上塞了半个购物车他才停下来。

“你准备这样盯着我看到什么时候，Steve Rogers？”男人突然冷冷地冒出这么一句，他没有回头，一只手扶着购物车， 另一只手插在口袋里。

“……”Steve惊得后背一寒，不过他很快恢复了镇定，“嗯……看你买这么多牛奶，挺好奇的。你平时一个人应该喝不完这么多吧？”

“哦，我可没说这是我要喝的。”Rumlow把购物车转过来，干脆与Steve面对面。

“我平时经常来这里买牛奶，一次也没见过你。而你现在突然一下子买这么多，是不是有点——”Steve盯着Rumlow，想从他的眼神里看出些什么来，可是Rumlow一脸平静，他从对方的神态中看不出一丝的慌乱或紧张。

“怎么了，有什么问题吗？”Rumlow歪了歪头，半倚在购物车旁，向Steve挑眉，“没事的话我先告辞了，家里还有事要办。”

“等等！”Steve连忙拦住他，Rumlow一脸诡计得逞的表情拽着购物车停下脚步。“我本来还在想怎么去九头蛇找你，没想到今天就碰上了，那我只好直入主题了。”Steve放缓语速，尽量让自己显得平和一些，“我家的猫前几天不见了，他非常喜欢喝牛奶——老实说，像你今天这样一下子买这么多牛奶的情况我每周都有。……我贴寻猫启事的时候有位老人说曾经看过一个人贴同样的寻猫启事，那个人……”

“原来你刚才盯我那么半天就是想说一只猫的事情？”Rumlow一脸不可置信地撇撇嘴，“我还以为你要问我们公司是不是真的有虐待动物的前科——”

“对，还有这个！”Steve突然瞪大眼睛：“等一下！你对我的Bucky做了什么！！”

“你的……Bucky……？”Rumlow的脸上浮现出一丝茫然，过了两秒他才反应过来，“你是说Winter？——没错，你叫他Bucky？Steve，我得和你说明白，Winter是我养的猫，它失踪以后我找了它很久，直到我发现它在你那里……”

“所以你就撬了我家的门把Bucky偷走了？！告诉我你对Bucky做了什么！” Steve根本听不进Rumlow接下来说的话，既然他现在已经确信Bucky就在Rumlow手里，那么他唯一要做的事情就是让Bucky回到自己身边。

“听着，Steve，我不想在这里和你吵。”Rumlow皱眉，“我理解你的心情，但你要知道，当时在九头蛇要拿它去做实验的时候是我把它抱回了家，这差点害得我被他们开除。”

“这么说你们公司——”Steve的呼吸急促起来。

“不，那只是部分人的想法，因为这个品种的猫他们很多人是第一次见到，再加上我们公司有个变态科学家……”

“我得确认Bucky的安全！”Steve再也忍不下去了，他直接打断了Rumlow的话，一个跨步上前逼得Rumlow不得不后退，砰地一声撞到了购物车，引来不少惊讶的目光。 “我现在也不管你们九头蛇到底是怎么回事了，先告诉我Bucky是不是在你那里！”

“啧，真是麻烦。”Rumlow轻声哼了一下，“它在我家里，好着呢。这牛奶就是买给它的。”他说完转身推着购物车去了柜台。Steve快步赶了上去。

“喂，你不会是真想一直跟到我家里去吧？”Rumlow拎着大一袋子牛奶，不耐烦地瞟了一眼紧跟在他身后的金发大个子，严肃和焦急在这家伙的脸上交织在一起，怎么看也不像是他平时听人们口耳相传的那个处事沉着的高业绩金牌员工。

“我会把Bucky接回去的。他在你那里很危险，九头蛇要是发现你又藏着Bucky，对谁都不好。”Steve试图让自己的语气变得平静，但Rumlow听得出来他的声音里隐着汹涌的波浪。

Rumlow耐着性子在Steve的唠叨中打开门：“Win……”

“Bucky！！”Steve迫不及待地抢先一步冲进屋子，用力过猛差点把Rumlow反推着挤到外边，Rumlow低声骂了他一句，拍拍衣服甩上了门。

Steve已经在客厅里迅速扫了一圈，没发现Bucky的踪影，他又心急如焚地想把每个房间都翻一遍，但毕竟这是Rumlow的家，如此粗鲁的行为当然是不礼貌也是不允许的，这憋得他只能闷着脑袋在客厅里快速地走回来走回去，最后实在忍不住开始不停地跺脚。

Rumlow觉得这个身材健硕的大个子要是再继续跺下去，估计他家的地板就给踩塌了，他本着不想重装地板的省钱原则，狠狠地扯了一把Steve的衣服：“走吧，Winter在我房间里。”

Steve几乎是贴着Rumlow的背前进的，Rumlow拧着眉头无奈地开了房门：“Winter ！”

回应他的是钟表滴答滴答的声音。

“Winter ？！” Rumlow的声音染上了不安，“它一般不会乱跑啊……我去其他房间看看。”焦急的呼喊声转过每一个房间，回答他的却只有死一般的寂静。Steve的忍耐在此刻到达了极限，他干脆一步跨到Rumlow面前直接把后者衣领一提抵在墙上：“别装了！Bucky在哪儿？！”

“他妈的我也不知道！”Rumlow愤怒地抓住Steve的手腕用力把他推开，“今天我出门前它还躺得好好的！！现在鬼知道这个家伙怎么又失踪了？！”

Steve几乎要失控了，他跌跌撞撞地放开Rumlow，咬着牙退开。“不.....我得仔细再找一遍……Bucky……他不会失踪的！我不能让他再失踪了……”

“我他妈也不能！”Rumlow狠狠地将拳头砸在墙上，“听着Steve Rogers，你在这里找，我去公司一趟，我得确认Winter没被他们拿去做实验——在Pierce还没打电话告诉我我被炒了之前！”他把家门钥匙丢给Steve，急匆匆地冲出了门。


	9. Chapter 9

“Bucky？”Steve几乎是趴在Rumlow家的地板上一寸一寸地爬，他不愿放弃任何一个角落，生怕扫掉的哪个地方是Bucky的藏身之处。Rumlow要是看到这个场景大概会满意地点点头，表示今天可以不用拖地了。

“Bucky，如果你在的话就出来好吗？”Steve费力地探头，半边脸贴着地板往沙发底下使劲儿瞅，“求你了，别玩这样的游戏。你知道的，我不能失去你。”

“我不管Rumlow是怎么把你带过来的，我也不知道你为什么没有抵抗他，”Steve打开衣柜，探了半个身子进去翻了一遍，没有找到Bucky，他又把那些衣服整理好，关上柜门，心里暗暗地佩服Rumlow的穿衣品味，“也许在你遇到我之前Rumlow确实对你很好，但你既然后来出现在了公园里，就说明他没办法照顾好你——我是说，我不知道九头蛇那些人在对你打什么主意，总之你如果在Rumlow这里，你们的处境都很危险。”他的声音渐渐变弱，由大声呼唤转为喃喃自语，他想把这些说给Bucky听，但声音小的只有他自己能听见。

Steve走到厨房打开冰箱，他犹豫了半秒，跑去客厅把刚才Runlow买的那一大堆牛奶一个个放进去。“Bucky，我能照顾好你。我希望一直和你在一起，我们可以一起做很多事情——”他拿着牛奶的手突然僵硬地停在半空中。

他蓦地想起了Bucky被牛奶泼到后变成人形的样子。那样的Bucky会不自觉地舔湿自己的嘴唇，会睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛用无辜的眼神望着他，会经常性地抖抖耳朵，一条尾巴在身后卷曲又摇摆。他们一起吃过牛奶味的冰激凌，一起睡过觉，一起……Steve猛的抽搐了一下，没再往下想，他现在手忙脚乱，差点把牛奶打翻了，幸好他离冰箱这么近，足够给他发热的脑袋降降温。

上帝啊……他甚至怀疑Rumlow是否也发现了Bucky的这个秘密——Steve泄气地关上冰箱，又在厨房里溜达了一圈，这是他所能搜索的最后一个位置，而事实令他失望。

“砰砰砰砰砰——”一连串砸门的声音像机关枪一样扫过他的耳朵，紧接着是Rumlow的骂声：“你他妈的快开门！！老子的钥匙不见了！！”

Steve打开门，手里抓着钥匙：“你出门前把钥匙丢给我了。”

“……”Rumlow冷冷地瞥了他一眼，把钥匙从他手里夺下来，“我当时太着急了。”

“坏消息，我没找到Bucky。真的每一个角落都找遍了……”Steve摊了摊手，他现在的希望全寄托在对面这个男人身上了。

“……Bucky不在九头蛇，这算是好消息？”Rumlow咂咂嘴，“我也暂时不用担心被炒了。”

短暂的沉默，两个人面面相觑。

“它可能是从窗户逃走的。”Rumlow侧过头瞟了一眼房间的窗户，“Winter很聪明，它从以前就会爬窗户逃跑，虽然这可能会很费它一番力气。它甚至还会在逃到外边去以后把窗户扒回来。真是个机灵的家伙。”

“Bucky自己逃走了，而九头蛇还没发现他，我得在九头蛇发现他之前把他带回家！”Steve没给Rumlow反应的时间就冲出了门。

Rumlow望着他的背影默默感叹，这个对家公司的金牌员工猫奴程度真是有常人的4倍高了，他当时把Winter偷回来是因为他确实很想念它，但他知道他们不可能在一起待太久，所以他本打算让Winter在他这儿多留几天再给Steve送回去，原本是抱着半开玩笑的心态想看看这位盛传是办事周密的金牌员工会怎么处理这件事，哪知道这个大个子这么心急，而却还真玩出事儿了。Winter也是越来越不听话，居然又自己跑掉了……鬼知道这个家伙平时都给Winter灌输了些什么思想……不过既然Winter没有落到变态科学家的手里，逃出去总归也不能算是坏事，跑去找那个家伙了也说不定……

“Bucky！！”Steve气喘吁吁地跑到公园里，来到他以前常看Bucky趴着的地方。那里是空的。“……Bucky！！”他又奔到假山附近，他曾在这里看着Bucky灵活地爬上去又跳下来。假山上停着的几只鸟被他的声音吓到，扑腾着翅膀飞到高处。“上帝啊……”Steve又绕着公园跑了两圈，不停地喊着Bucky的名字，终于他又回到了这里，懊恼地倚着假山坐下来，满脸疲惫。

对于Steve来说，时间的流逝意味着希望的渺茫，但是天色渐晚，他也不可能彻夜不归。他只好沿着那条熟悉的路慢慢地挪着步子回家，顺便拿出手机想明天请个假。

远远的，他可以看到自己的公寓了。

Steve无神的眼睛突然亮了。他看见他家门口多了点什么。准确的说——

Steve没空多想，径直冲了过去：“Bucky！！”

那毛乎乎的一团动了动。Steve冲到它跟前，跪下去想把它拢到自己怀里，却惊讶地僵住了动作。

“Buc……ky……？！”在Grumpy Cat旁边还缩着一只棕色的布偶猫，它听到动静后抬起头，盯着Steve看了两秒，然后轻轻地凑上去舔Steve伸出来的手。

“上帝啊……上帝……”Steve几乎以为自己在做梦——他的Bucky回来了，还带着他之前丢失的那一只！他颤抖着把两只猫都搂进怀里，整个人都快缩成了一个球。“Bucky……Bucky……你——”他都不知道自己到底在呼唤哪一只猫，也许他同时在叫它们俩，“你们——我们先进屋吧，外面不安全。”

Steve实在找不到多余的手去拿钥匙，只好恋恋不舍地放开猫，赶紧打开门，先把猫都抱上了沙发才回去把门锁好，长吁一口气。


	10. Chapter 10

两只猫一前一后地跳到沙发上滚了两圈，动作出奇的一致。Steve关上门，把自己摔进沙发里，伸出手，棕色的布偶猫自觉地靠了过来，在他的手臂上轻轻地蹭。另一只则犹豫了一下，还是慢吞吞地挪到了Steve的手边，却没有碰他。

Steve索性侧过身子，把两只猫都捞到怀里紧紧地抱着，他已经激动得说不出话了。他的Bucky不仅回来了，还带回了原先他弄丢的那一只。两只猫咪现在都在他的怀里，让他感到安心。他不愿再失去它们中的任何一个，也不能再失去它们中的任何一个了。

——好了，那么现在问题来了。两只猫要怎么区分呢？它们如果都叫Bucky的话，会带来很多不便的。

Steve的脑海中迅速浮现出了几种设想：

Bucky1号和Bucky2号？——不行，太生硬。

爱笑的Bucky和不爽的Bucky？——这都是啥玩意儿……

第一只Bucky和第二只Bucky？——简直比第一种还难听……

那……

“Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave……”突然响起的美国国歌打断了Steve的思路，他艰难地腾出一只手摸出了口袋中的手机。

“Rumlow？”他瞟了眼来电提示，摁下接听键，“什么事？”

“靠，找到没！”Rumlow满载着戾气的声音从手机里传出来，“别告诉我你没找到Winter，不然我打断你的腿！”

“……”Steve沉默了一会儿，决定向Rumlow坦白，毕竟他觉得对方也是个爱猫人士，虽然他的公司不是很正经就是了……“找到了。不光是Bucky……还有……诶，总，总之我找到他了。”

“它在哪儿？——你是在哪儿找到那个不听话的混蛋的？”Rumlow恶狠狠地问。

“我找了好久，公园，路上，还有我能想到的一切地方——最后都没找到……结果我回家的时候发现他居然就在我家门口！！”Steve说到最后的时候忍不住音调上扬，这事儿确实挺令他惊讶，也让他有点小骄傲的。

“靠！”Rumlow吐出一个音节，紧接着舒了一口气，“这小混球算是长了点心……妈的，当初是谁冒着被公司开除的危险养着它的？！这小混球还有没有点良心！！”

“呃……”Steve暗地里吐了吐舌头——其实也不算暗地里，反正他在自己家里吐舌头Rumlow也看不到，“但是我得说明白，Bucky和你在一起确实太危险了，你没法保证他的安全……”

“妈的老子之前养了它那么长时间，结果有一天带它出去的时候正好被变态科学家撞见，硬是要把这个小混球拖走，说是什么鬼珍稀品种，要好好地供着养着……简直扯淡！谁他妈不知道他在打Winter的主意！说什么好生供着，肯定是要拿去做实验！我就骗他说过几天养肥了再给他，当天晚上我就把Winter放出门让它自己滚了。我跟它说你他妈爱去哪儿去哪，饿死冻死都比被拿去做实验强。我他妈又不是没见过他们那帮人做实验，一个个跟他妈疯子似的……”Rumlow打断Steve的话，一口气讲了好多，Steve终于明白了为什么他刚发现Bucky的时候它看起来那么具有敌意，满含着攻击性，“但我他妈要工作啊，没了工作我怎么养活我自己养活这个小混蛋！还好这事儿没被他们发现，我跟他们说Winter在散步的时候乱跑死不见了，老子也不想再找它了，他们爱找不找。结果他们还真动用人员去找了，幸亏没找到，吓得老子那几天晚上连眼睛都合不上。Winter也是会躲，怎么就跑你那儿去了，真是个忘恩负义的小混球，就不知道给人省点心……”

“呃，好了我懂你的心情，别抱怨了……”Steve觉得自己有必要阻止Rumlow继续说下去，不然他的电话就要欠费停机了，“我知道你对Bucky的执念，但是如果你们公司知道Bucky还在你那里，很可能的情况就是你被开除，Bucky被拿去做实验，这对你们都不好....我的意思是，我能保护好Bucky……至少在我这里，Bucky是安全的，而你我都不用担心被开除的问题。如果你相信我的话……嗯还有如果你想，你也可以来看Bucky——随时可以。或者你来我们公司……”

“呸！老子才不稀罕你们公司！”Rumlow直接在电话那头给Steve泼了盆冷水，“老子懒得跳槽。去你们公司？想都别想！谁不知道你们那儿工资低的要死还那么忙，福利都没我们这边好，我真怀疑你在你们公司干下去以后哪有钱养得起Winter？！”

“……”Steve捋了捋金色的短发，叹了口气，“我保证……不管我有多少钱，我都肯定会以Bucky为重的……至少我不会让他没地方住或者是饿肚子……买牛奶的花销……好吧我承认确实不少但我省吃俭用还是能……担负得起……”他把最后那个“吧”字给吞进了肚子里，他知道他要是说了这个字一定会招来Rumlow的一阵破口大骂。

“你确定？”Rumlow冷着声音发问，但语气明显缓和了许多。

“我保证。”Steve搂紧了怀里圆乎乎的家伙，坚定地说，“Bucky在我这里会是世界上最幸福的猫。”

“呸！”Rumlow听起来依然不买他的帐，“你他妈应该说你是这个世界上最幸福的饲主！！”

“诶……”Steve的脸红了一下——该死他为什么会脸红啊！“啊，对，是的没错——”现在两只猫都回到了他的身边，他没法更同意Rumlow的话了。

“你他妈脑袋是坏掉了吗！这种智商你要怎么养Winter……”Steve仿佛看到了Rumlow在电话那头扶额的表情，听这语气大概是有点儿恨铁不成钢的意思……？

“不不不，我向你保证我是真心喜欢Bucky的！！”Steve也不知道该说什么，情急之下就直接脱口而出了。

“……也只有你这种人会承认喜欢它了。”一阵沉默过后Rumlow小声说，这次他的声音捎着点无奈，“这忘恩负义的小混球老子才懒得管，耗钱又浪费时间，老子都被它整得跟个穷鬼似的，麻烦得要死，就把它丢给你好了……”

“诶……”Steve眨了眨眼睛，“你的意思是……”

“不过你别以为这事儿到这就完了。我告诉你，我随时会来检查Winter的状况，要是你让我知道Winter哪里受伤了或者怎么地了，老子就立刻干死你！！你他妈听到没Steve Rogers ！”

“啊……嗯！！”Steve已经自动将Rumlow的话翻译为Bucky可以在他这里留下了，自然对方说什么都是好好好是是是。既然Bucky已经可以安全地待在他身边了，还有什么是不能答应的呢？

“哼，用这种无聊的事儿耗老子这么多电话费，你们这些混球！”Rumlow扔下这句话气冲冲地挂断了电话，留下Steve满脸黑线地对着手机发呆。

其实Rumlow也真的很喜欢Bucky啊……Steve禁不住想，只不过他可能没意识到自己有多喜欢它罢了。不过好在他没丢工作，Bucky也很安全，他偶尔过来看看Bucky也是很不错的选择吧。

总之，Steve Rogers再也不用担心猫的问题啦——

……谁说的！名字问题不是还没解决嘛……

要不……就用Rumlow对它的称呼？Winter……？可是他自己念不惯啊……而且感觉好高冷……

对了，干脆就叫“Bucky”和“Buck”好了……因为他养的第一只猫其实在很长的一段时间里都被他简称“Buck”……虽然这样貌似区别不大……？哎，Steve也懒得想那么多了，再这么纠结下去还不没完没了啊，就这样吧！

“Buck……？”Steve试探性地叫了这个名字，棕色的布偶猫伸出舌头舔了舔他的手心。

“Bucky……？”Steve又看向自己怀里的Grumpy Cat，毛乎乎的猫咪往他的胸前蹭了两下就懒得动了。

哇哦，看来两只猫咪都很快地接受了这样的称呼方式呢。真是找不到比这更好的事情了。Steve暗暗地开心，正好明天是周六，那么就带着两只猫咪一起去健身房吧！


	11. Chapter 11

周六早晨，Steve睁开眼睛，感受到胸脯和手臂上的重量。他看见Bucky和Buck都还好好地睡着，轻轻舒了口气。

感谢上帝，这不是梦。

他昨晚睡得很早，左手抱着Bucky，Buck则枕着他的右臂，睡得很香。倒是Steve激动了半天睡不着，他看看Bucky又瞧瞧Buck，觉得自己左拥右抱简直是人生赢家。他忍不住亲了亲它们，然后数着猫在午夜入眠。

Steve还是和以前的每个周六一样早起来做早餐，他小心翼翼地将Bucky从怀中挪到床上， 又慢慢地把手从Buck软绵绵的身子下抽出来——虽然这让他挺不舍的，他还在内心纠结不堪，做了好一番斗争呢。

那么从今天开始就要准备三份早餐啦！Bucky和Buck的牛奶，当然还有他自己那份外加一个三明治。做起来倒也挺快的。Steve开心地哼着国歌在厨房里忙活，中途他听到轻微的响动，大概是Bucky和Buck醒来了吧。

当Steve将热乎乎的牛奶放到餐桌上时，两只猫早已在椅子边上等候多时了。Steve左手一只右手一只把它们抱上餐桌，将牛奶盘子分别推到它们面前。两只猫几乎以一致的动作趴在盘子边上伸出舌头轻轻地舔着牛奶，这让Steve不得不抱住了他面前的抽纸，连抽了五张捂住鼻子，一来是防止流鼻血，二来是为了避免将牛奶喝进鼻子里去。

Steve得逼迫自己移开注意力，他狠狠地抓过刚做好的三明治，用力过猛差点把里边的培根给挤出来。他大口地咬着三明治，拼命吞咽着。两只猫大概是听到了奇怪的声音从对面传来，不约而同地抬起头望向Steve，猫耳疑惑地歪向一边。

当Steve觉察到异样的目光时，他好歹吃掉了最后一口三明治。他嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，眨眨眼睛，迎面撞上了两只猫无辜而疑惑的目光。

一颗原子弹在Steve的脑袋里爆炸，他的脸“刷”的一下红了，嘴里的三明治不知道是该咽下去还是该吐出来。一人二猫默默对视了三分钟后，Steve首先缴械投降。他费了九牛二虎之力吞下了最后一口三明治，抿了抿嘴。

“呃……我……我吵到你们了？”他提心吊胆地问。

Bucky没理他，继续低下头去喝牛奶，Buck则冲他轻轻地“喵”了一声，凑到Bucky身边蹭了蹭它，才回到自己的盘子旁边。

Steve觉得他总有一天会为早餐的事情耗掉一整个早上。

好在两只猫很快就喝完了剩下的牛奶，一前一后直接跳下桌子跑到客厅的沙发上玩去了，自觉地将残局留给Steve收拾。猫主人苦笑了一下，耸耸肩乖乖地把餐具拿走了。

周六是例行的锻炼日，Steve洗完盘子出来，整整衣服，该去健身房了。他来到客厅，看到Bucky正懒洋洋地趴在盾牌上，Buck也占了小半个盾牌的位置，和Bucky靠在一起，还时不时地扭过头去舔舔它的脸。看到这一幕这导致的直接后果就是Steve大脑当机了十分钟才结结巴巴地说，“咱们要不要去健身……房？”

两只猫一听到这话立刻从沙发上蹦下来，完全没了刚才的倦意，在Steve的脚边左蹭蹭右蹭蹭，像催促他似的把他往外赶。

“好啦我知道了……”Steve哭笑不得地摸摸它们，“我们现在就出发，好吗？”

他们惯常的路线是一条小路，平时并没有多少人走，金发的男人慢跑在小路上，左右各跟着一只猫，看起来挺悠闲。

呼吸着新鲜的空气，再时不时地低头看看身边的猫，还真是惬意的事情呢！

不过Steve也没惬意太久，这条小路是抄的近道，所以他们没一会儿就到了健身房门口，Steve稍微有点后悔，他觉得下次应该绕点弯路，这样就可以和两只猫多跑一会儿了。

工作人员看到这景象张大了嘴，他知道Steve养猫而且会带猫来健身房，他也认识这两只猫——棕色的布偶猫之前一直和Steve形影不离，中途却突然不见了，而过了不久Grumpy Cat又陪伴在Steve身边，今天可好，这两只猫居然同时出现了！这到底是怎么回事儿……它们这是轮流来健身房的节奏吗……

Steve看到工作人员疑惑的表情立刻就明白了他想问什么，但这要解释起来也是说来话长，于是他向对方礼貌地微笑了一下，拿出会员卡示意，便径直走了进去。

Natasha和Sam毫不意外地出现在健身房里。

而令这两位意外的是，Steve这次带了两只猫。

“哟，我没做梦吧？”Natasha睁大眼睛仔细瞧着棕色的布偶猫，猫咪跑到她跟前亲昵地贴着她的腿。

“哦，看来这还真是以前的那只啊。”Natasha笑开了，蹲下身子轻轻摸着猫咪柔软的毛。“外貌和性格都没变啊。害你的主人担心了那么长时间，躲哪儿去啦，淘气的小家伙？”

“这就是Steve之前失踪的那只猫？”Sam往前挪了两步，迟疑着要不要到Natasha身边去。

“哈哈哈，别担心Sam，这只可温和多了，别因为之前被那只猫拒绝了就退缩啊。”Natasha不用回头也知道Sam的心思。

Sam深吸一口气，壮着胆子凑过去，猫咪一下子从Natasha手底下溜出来窜到了他的脚边，用身子蹭了蹭他的鞋。

“噢上帝！”Sam惊讶地感叹，蹲下身伸手试着摸了摸猫咪的头。他成功了。“真是可爱的小家伙！我觉得我们会相处的很愉快——我能抱抱你吗？”

Sam张开双臂，用力把猫揽进怀里，猫咪很听话，也不扑腾，就是在他怀里左抓抓右挠挠，弄得Sam痒痒的，他本来还想憋一会儿，结果还是忍不住笑了出来。

“天哪——真是幸福的体验！”Sam总算是弯着腰把猫咪放了下来，猫咪一溜烟的跑到Steve身边，紧挨着Grumpy Cat。两只猫对视了几秒，齐刷刷地跑向了离它们最近的两台跑步机，分别在上边站好，以一样的眼神瞄向它们的主人。

“噢，看来它们比你还迫不及待……这两位是想要比试比试？”Natasha饶有兴致地看着两只猫，“快给它们开跑步机啊Steve，别傻愣着了！”

Steve苦笑了一下，哎，这年头，人活得不如猫啊。

两只猫在跑步机上跑得很卖力，Steve看这情形估计它们暂时也不需要他来陪着，就默默地退到Natasha和Sam中间去了。

“这是怎么回事儿？大惊喜？”Natasha不动声色地问。

“哦，你可不知道这有多神——我找Bucky找了半天没找着，急得快疯了，结果最后发现他就坐在我家门口，还把Buck带回来了——你能想象么Nat——那简直……”Steve尽量压低了声音，可他却抑制不住激动的心情，Natasha和Sam仿佛都能看到他每说一句话就有一大串粉红色的泡泡从他背后冒出来……

“行行行——我知道了，打住——打住，Steve，别太兴奋了啊。”Natasha似乎是被猫奴属性大爆发的Steve逗笑了，说话时都带着点笑的语气，“你这区分它们的方式还真是不明显啊。Buck和Bucky？——我知道你以前其实经常这么叫，挺好的。不过……它们这么快就接受了你毫无任何水平可言的区分方式？”

“……”Steve显然是被Natasha“毫无任何水平可言”的吐槽噎着了，他没办法，只好摆出一副大人有大量的姿态，“当——当然了。它们很聪明，这对他们来说完全不是问题。”可是话一出口怎么感觉他是承认自己确实毫无水平了呢……

Natasha“噗嗤”笑了一声以后就没再说话，双手抱臂侧过脸观察Steve。Steve的目光早已从她那儿移开，目不转睛地钉在两只猫身上，神情专注无比。Natasha甚至怀疑他可以就保持这个姿势过一整天，禁不住在心里感叹，幸亏两只猫都回来了，要是万一哪天再丢了一只猫，这家伙估计得要疯了吧。

在两只猫毫无倦意地跑了不知道多长时间后，Steve终于能借着吃晚饭的机会把它们带回家了。今天他们可真是在健身房耗了一天，Steve和两只猫轮流上阵，让跑步机连喘气的机会都没有。其实工作人员打心底里有点儿心疼跑步机，但他看Steve和那两只猫玩得那么开心，也不好意思打消他们的兴致，只好把话都咽回肚子里去了。

一踏进公寓，两只猫就按照惯例不约而同地跑到冰箱前，Buck熟练地扒开冰箱，Bucky迅速从里边捞出两盒牛奶，Steve刚换了鞋，回过头才发现它们已经开始享用牛奶了。这俩的动作简直比Steve还要迅速，真的完全不用人操心呢。

——事实上并非如此。

Steve见它俩正喝得起劲，也不忍心打扰它们，于是决定自己先洗个澡再来帮它们洗。

淋浴的声音掩盖了浴室外边发生的一切，Steve在一片蒸腾的白气中想着，等他洗完了大概两只猫也已经喝完了牛奶，会躺在沙发上慵懒地相互挠挠吧。他稍微脑补了一下这个画面，觉得自己如果真看到这个场景可能会有些不好。

而事实更加不好。

“Buck，Bucky！牛奶喝完了吧？”Steve换好了干净的的白背心，故作悠闲地踱步走向客厅，他做好准备，调整了一下呼吸，觉得自己大概不会被萌得当场血溅客厅之后才探出头，“别赖在沙发上了，起来洗……”

他的声音消失在空气里。他听到一声脆响，貌似脑袋里有一根筋给绷断了。

Buck背对着他坐在沙发上，穿着大了一号的衬衫——Steve一看就知道那是从他的衣柜里随便翻出来的一件，衬衫刚好盖过大腿上部，一条猫尾从底下伸出来，时不时地卷曲一下，除此之外Buck身上就再没有其他衣物了。

Bucky的情况似乎更糟糕一些。那件黑色的背心倒是挺合他的身，可他全身上下都沾满了牛奶，背心便紧紧地贴在他的身上，勾勒出他完美的身形，好在他还穿了条短裤，但Steve仍然可以看到他藏不住的尾巴在后边左摇右摆。上帝啊，Steve差点一口气没顺上来，有时候穿上衣服比不穿衣服要更具诱惑力，这句话真是真理。

两只化成人形的猫听到Steve的声音同时扭头，以同样的频率歪着脑袋，抖了抖猫耳。

Steve的喉咙一下子变得干涩起来，他突然忘记自己应该说什么了。

“噢，洗澡吗Steve？”Buck转过身正对Steve，抢在后者反应过来之前率先开了口，“我想我们的确应该洗个澡。刚才喝牛奶的时候我们俩一起相互挠着玩儿呢，结果我一不小心把牛奶打翻泼在他身上，他就变成这个样子了……然后他大概是想抓起我来把我教训一顿，结果……哈哈哈哈，你猜怎么着，我也变成这样了！是不是很神奇？不过因为没衣服穿真的有点儿冷，所以我就拉他去你的衣柜里拿了几件衣服出来穿，我猜你不会介意？”

Buck说这话的时候亲昵地搂住了旁边看上去一脸不高兴的家伙，他们挨得很近，脸颊几乎贴到了一起。

“噢——不，当然——当然不介意……呃……”Steve结结巴巴地看着他们俩，完全不知道该怎么应对，这下好了，两只猫同时变成了人形，他该拿他们怎么办呢？

“Steve。”一直沉默的Bucky突然开了口，“黏。湿。不舒服。”

“诶？！”Steve的脸一下子红了，“洗……洗……呃……洗个……澡……？”他居然还能说出一句完整的话。

“啊对了，我想起来了！”Buck揉了揉Bucky的长发和猫耳，“Steve你好像还没吃晚餐呢！要不这样吧，我们俩先去洗澡，洗完了我们再陪你吃完饭怎么样？”

Buck笑起来有点坏坏的，仿佛在打什么不好的主意。Bucky默默地抖抖耳朵，把身子往Buck那边挪了一点表示赞同。

Steve当然没有反驳的权利，他僵硬地杵在原地，只有点头的份儿了。

“走，我们洗澡去！”Buck一把抓过Bucky的手，领着似乎有点不情愿的Bucky跳下沙发。

“嘿Steve，好好想想今天晚上该吃什么~”Buck经过Steve身边的时候突然停下，仰起头向Steve耳朵里吹气。

“喜欢洗澡。”Bucky也学着他的样子在Steve耳边送过一阵轻微的气流。

没等Steve做出下一步动作，Buck就已经拉着Bucky跑进了浴室。就在Steve以为他们已经进去洗澡了的时候，他们俩又一下子从浴室里探出头来。

“好好考虑哦Steve！今天的晚餐？”Buck狡黠一笑。

“喜欢牛奶，但更喜欢Steve。”Bucky咬着嘴唇小声说。

Steve不由自主地捂住了鼻子，他有预感——今天的晚餐……一定特别丰盛吧，咳咳。

Steve Rogers，从现在开始，每天都在幸福地烦恼着呢。

=====END=====


	12. 七夕番外篇

Steve直挺挺地坐在床上，手里拿着一瓶牛奶，像个木桩子——不，可不能说他是木桩子，因为如果他是个木桩子的话，他早就自燃了。他的脸红得像要烧起来，愣愣地盯着一旁已经被毛巾毯裹得像个卷饼一样的Bucky。Bucky还是那只毛茸茸的Grumpy cat，但Steve显然还没有从之前的意外中回过神来。是的，真的是意外——Steve摸着自己的良心保证，尽管他挺希望再“意外”一次……

都怪那盒牛奶，也都感谢那盒牛奶。今天本是平常的一天，Steve照旧拿着牛奶帮Bucky洗澡——和第一次一样，他们当然是一起洗的。快洗完的时候，浴室里水雾弥漫，已经有点看不清东西了。Steve起身去拿毛巾，就把还剩一半的牛奶塞给Bucky 抱着。不料他刚够到毛巾，就听见“砰”的一声，紧接着便被什么东西给撞得跌坐回浴缸里，背部硬生生地抵住了浴缸的边缘，真的挺疼的。Steve吃痛地睁开眼睛，透过水雾看见一个模糊的影子，近在眼前。这是…..谁啊….？Steve的大脑当机了几秒钟，当他看清对方的时候，他立刻觉得全身的血液都涌到了脸上。——“Bubububu……Buckyyyyyy……——？！” 他不可置信地喊出了对方的名字，舌头不由自主地打结了。 他之所以在几秒钟之内就说服自己这真的是Bucky，是因为他看见了对方头上的猫耳……以及在身后甩来甩去的尾巴。

Steve觉得这个场面有点尴尬。Bucky的脸近在咫尺，他能感受到Bucky呼出的热气喷在他脸上，Bucky的几缕卷发触到他的脸颊，让他觉得痒痒的。Steve的身体很僵硬，要知道他们俩现在什么也没穿，而Bucky似乎还没会过来发生了什么事儿，大概他也是被吓着了，愣是一动也不动。两个人就这么一丝不挂地在浴缸里维持着最初的姿势，对峙着。直到Bucky突然低下头，吻上Steve的嘴唇。

Bucky的嘴唇很软。Steve被这突如其来的惊喜弄得有点神志不清，他手足无措地抱住Bucky的脑袋，一边抚着他的猫耳一边把他用力压向自己，迅速地掌握了主动权。他尝到了浓浓的牛奶的味道——真是太甜了，他不由得这么想，同时摩挲着Bucky微卷的头发。这感觉真棒…… Steve还想继续加深这个吻，不料却被Bucky狠狠地拍了一拳。这一拳把Steve一下子砸醒了，他松开Bucky，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。与此同时他看见Bucky的脸涨得通红，头发湿漉漉的，眼睛里泛着水光，正在大口大口地喘气。Steve拼命地抑制住了自己抱住他再吻一次的冲动，因为他这才发现刚才吻了太长时间而Bucky似乎并不知道怎么换气……难怪他要揍他一拳，不然真要被憋死了吧。Steve低下头偷笑，发现浴缸里的水不知道什么时候变成了浑浊的颜色。他微微皱了皱眉……“牛奶？”他看到了漂浮在浴缸另一头的牛奶盒…….看来Bucky刚才没拿稳，把牛奶全泼进了浴缸里……等等，难……难不成——  
“Steve……”Bucky的声音斩断了Steve的思考。“Bu……Bucky——” Steve咽了口唾沫，努力让自己的声音变得平静。“对不起……牛奶没有拿好，弄泼了。”Bucky看上去很愧疚，好像随时都会哭出来，“我不知道我怎么变成这样的……”“不不不，没事Bucky，你这样很棒！”Steve连忙说。我倒真不希望你又变回猫。他在心里这么嘟哝。“但是……那个是因为Steve先做的……所以这次我也想试试。” Bucky说。“诶……？什么……？” Steve听得一头雾水。“就是这个。”Bucky说着，又轻轻地贴了一下Steve的嘴唇，“这个是你先的。每次我睡觉的时候你都这样，不是吗？”“等——等下Bucky ？！” Steve的脸顿时烧起来了，天哪，明明是趁着Bucky睡着的时候偷偷吻他的，为什么他会知道？！还有．．．那些时候Bucky可是猫咪啊！这样……这样真的不会被认为是变态么……Steve强忍着捂脸的冲动，咬着嘴唇：“对……这个确实是我先……先吻的……” “可是现在感觉不一样。” Bucky认真地说，“和以前Steve那样做的感觉不一样。”天哪！Steve觉得自己简直要犯罪了，不行……再这样下去他一定会克制不住的….得想个办法把话题转移开……

“啊……咳嗯，那个，Bucky……”Steve艰难地开口，“咱们总不能一直这样，要不把衣服穿好一起看电视吧，我….我刚下了美国队长2的蓝光……很，很好看的！”Bucky犹豫了一会儿，眨眨眼：“还要牛奶。” “好的没问题！！”

Steve的衣服给Bucky穿上有点大，松松垮垮的，感觉随时会滑下来一边。他们俩并排着靠在床上，Bucky默默地盯着电视屏幕，喝牛奶，Steve则忍不住一直瞟向Bucky。在看了1小时23分钟后，Steve终于忍不住了。

“Bucky……” Steve咬咬牙，决定向Bucky坦白。Bucky把牛奶放到旁边的台子上，扭头看向他。“Bucky……我……我知道这么做不对……我……噢天哪，你一定要原谅我好吗？这次我……我得……我希望我不会吓到——”剩下声音被堵了回去。准确的说，是被Bucky的吻堵了回去。Steve的目光渐渐由惊讶转为柔和，他翻了个身，将Bucky压制住，吻着他。——该死，他差点忘了Bucky接吻不会换气这件事儿。Steve费了很大的劲才让自己停下来，他一脸抱歉地看着不停喘着粗气的Bucky，但是他心里的某个地方正在叫嚣着想要继续。正当他抑制不住准备进行下一步的时候，Bucky突然用手抵住了他的胸脯。“牛奶。”他看了看Steve，又看了看刚才被他放在台子上的空盒子。“还要。”“……” Steve妥协了，他从Bucky身上爬起来，又把被子递给他。“我去拿牛奶，你先把被子盖好，别着凉了。空调开着呢。”Bucky乖乖地接过被子，把自己严严实实地裹了里三层外三层。等到Steve再回房间的时候，发现Bucky又变回了Grumpy cat。

于是就有了开头那一幕。Steve微微叹了口气，摸了摸Bucky。他想了想，又抱住那团被子，吻了他。也许有一天他还会变回来的。Steve想。要不……明天再在浴缸里打翻一盒牛奶试试？

\---END-----


	13. 小黄鸭篇

Steve觉得浴室有点空。准确的说，他觉得浴缸里少了点什么。每次他抱着Bucky洗澡的时候，Bucky除了喝牛奶就是喝牛奶，久而久之，Bucky似乎都觉得有点无聊，连牛奶都懒得抱着了。

他得给Bucky买些好玩的东西。

Steve在超市的浴室用品那一栏犹豫了一下，以一个老年人的认知，买下了一套黄色橡皮鸭，一只大的，两只小的。

当他把小黄鸭摆进浴室时，他又从包里掏出了Coulson给的盾牌防水粘贴，把它贴在了最大的那只鸭子上。这样大概就行了吧….. Steve心虚地想，毕竟他不能保证Bucky作为一只猫会对鸭子感兴趣。

Steve抱着Bucky跨进浴缸的时候，Bucky盯着漂浮在水面的小黄鸭，破天荒地没有喵喵地叫着要牛奶（当然，这里边有一个可能就是它今天已经喝了太多，足足有5盒呢），而是试图用爪子去抓住那只最大的，贴了盾牌的鸭子。

Steve身子向前倾，好让Bucky靠近那只鸭子，但Bucky显然没有掌握到抓鸭子的技巧，只是对着水一阵乱拍，结果小黄鸭反而越漂越远。Bucky愤怒地“喵呜——”了一声，Steve只好又往前挪了一大步，那只小黄鸭终于被他们逼到了浴缸的角落。

Bucky伸出爪子，大概是想把鸭子拢过来，可惜小黄鸭的表面太光滑，Bucky自己身上也湿漉漉的，刚一到手鸭子便滑了出去，“噗啦”一声似乎是在嘲笑Bucky的笨拙。

Bucky很不甘心地又狠狠地扑过去，Steve差点没能抱住它，他想它现在一定很生气，说不定还皱着眉头呢。可惜还是扑了个空，小黄鸭调皮地撞在了Steve的腿边，悠悠地弹了回去。Bucky又试了几次，可是那鸭子存心作对，就是不肯到它那边去。

“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷——！！”Bucky被彻底激怒了，它甚至无视了其他的两只橡皮鸭，对着水面发起了疯狂的进攻，Steve不得不眯着眼睛侧过头去抵挡一波又一波的水花攻击。等Bucky好不容易在Steve的抚摸下安定下来，鸭子还是没捞到，水倒是溅了一整面墙。Steve向来知道，Bucky的破坏力绝对不容小觑。

Steve决定投降了，他抓起那只滑溜溜的小黄鸭，正准备塞给Bucky，不料手上捏得太紧，用力过猛，橡皮鸭居然从手中飞了出去，“啪”的一声掉在了浴室的地板上。

还没等Steve反应过来，Bucky就已经挣脱他的怀抱，灵巧地跳出了浴缸，抖抖身子，举起爪子对着橡皮鸭狠狠地挥了下去。那只可怜的鸭子被Bucky直接甩出了浴室，带着一迹长长的水痕。

看到这一幕的Steve默默地捂住了脸，接下来他的任务可不只是把浴室弄干净那么简单，他还得哄哄被这只鸭子气到极点的Bucky…

如果上帝能给他一个重新选择的机会——Steve想，下次他一定不会再买橡皮鸭了……

===END===


	14. 中秋节番外

Steve拎着一袋子月饼回家的时候，一股浓浓的牛奶味儿就直勾勾地往他的鼻子里冲。  
看来Bucky又给自己灌了不少牛奶。Steve一边脱鞋一边想是不是应该让它克制一下，而且冰箱里的牛奶似乎也剩的不多了。你看吧，这才一周都不到呢，又得买新的了。  
“Bucky，我的中国朋友说今天是他们那儿的中秋节，好像要一边看月亮一边吃这个叫月饼的东西……”Steve边说边在客厅里扫了一圈，却没有看见Bucky，“我觉得这个节日很有意思啊，他还送了我一袋月饼呢……Bucky？”他往房间里探头，Bucky没像往常一样在床上趴着。他紧接着跑去厕所，也没发现Bucky的踪迹。  
Steve有点心慌了。他拍拍胸口让自己冷静下来。突然他灵光一闪，狠狠地吸了几下鼻子，循着牛奶的味道，一路走到厨房边上。  
冰箱的门开着，挡住了他的视线，但Steve有预感一定发生了什么不好的事情。  
“Bucky！！”他冲过去。  
明明已经做好了最坏的准备，他却仍然在看到Bucky的一瞬间被击得粉碎。  
“啪！”  
Steve手里的月饼掉在了地上。  
“Steve……”Bucky眼神迷茫，猫耳微微颤抖，一丝不挂地跪坐在冰箱前，右手扒着冰箱里的隔板，左手紧扣冰箱的边缘，似乎还没意识到发生了什么事情。他全身都湿漉漉的，脸颊，脖子，锁骨，胸口，腹部，大腿…..一直到脚踝…..到处都沾着乳白色的液体，地上也是一片狼藉。  
“牛奶……泼了…….”他用那双无辜的含着水汽的眼睛望着Steve，嘴唇红润的像是要滴血。天啊，偏偏在这种时候Steve还瞥见一滴乳白色的液体顺着他的发梢滑落，滴在锁骨上，随即沿着身体的线条下滑，Steve的目光不由自主地跟着游走，顺着Bucky结实的胸脯，收紧的小腹，再一直往下……  
上帝保佑美国队长。  
“Steve……？”Bucky见Steve红透一张脸一动不动地站在原地，以为他生气了。“对不起……不是故意的……”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，像个做错事的孩子一样低下头，几缕发丝垂下来，在他的脸上落下阴影。他的猫耳也低垂着，尾巴卷起，一副很委屈的样子。——这对于Steve来说简直是最具杀伤力的武器，没有之一。  
四倍自制力是他仅存的防御，Steve咬紧牙关守卫着，挣扎着，拼命抑制住自己的冲动。  
“不……对……不是故意……Bu……Bu……Bucky…….！嗯…这很好….呃不，不是的……不好——也不对……我的意思是……这……噢……上帝啊……”Steve终于从震惊中回过神来，他呢喃着急忙蹲下身，逼迫自己把目光从Bucky身上移开——这费了他不少力气，然后手忙脚乱地将地上的月饼重新装到一起，颤抖着将它们就近放在厨房的台子上。  
“呃……嗯……我们——Bucky……”Steve的大脑一片混乱，简直像是被灌满了浆糊一样搅都搅不动，“嗯…..这里我来处理，总，总之——你先去……自己……洗……洗个澡？”  
Bucky默默地点头，毫无自觉地从容起身，径直走向浴室。  
Steve看着Bucky的背影，迟疑了一下，还是忍不住问了一句：“Bucky….你自己会的吧？洗……洗澡？”  
“嗯……”Bucky侧过头，抖了抖猫耳，“会。因为每天都看Steve洗澡。”  
Steve涨红着脸，哑口无言。他看着Bucky进了浴室，听见淋浴的声音才慢慢回过神来。  
Steve一边拿着拖把清理地上的牛奶，一边回忆起刚才令人血脉贲张的场景。看来是Bucky把放在冰箱底层的牛奶喝完了，想去够到上边的牛奶，结果没拿稳，牛奶一下子泼了他一身，他才变成了人形。上帝作证，Steve绝对没什么奇怪的想法。他只是理性地分析了一下Bucky再次变成人形的原因……顺便又脑补了一下Bucky被牛奶从头浇到脚的场景。Steve不自觉地摸了摸自己的鼻子，还好没出血。  
他觉得自己能在这么短的时间内把冰箱前整理干净简直是个奇迹。伟大的美国队长！  
“Steve……”Bucky只裹着一条浴巾就出来了，他的头发还在滴水，“没有衣服……”  
Steve这才意识到淋浴的声音停了。该死！要知道他看到Bucky的第一眼时就知道他的浴巾没裹好，随时有可能掉下来。  
Steve不敢细想，趁着自己还没看得出神之前火速冲进了房间，一阵乱翻找到了一件黑色背心和一条短裤，把它们塞给Bucky后，他转身逃进了厨房。  
以前光是想想这些场景就足够让Steve的脸热上好一阵子，而Bucky今天突然变成人形，他还没有作为“人类”的自觉，根本不知道自己一个自然而然的举动能对Steve产生多大的影响。四倍的自制力能否撑过今天，Steve也拿不准了。  
他得克制，得找点什么事情做来分散注意力。  
Steve瞟到了台子上的月饼。啊，对了，不是说要一起吃月饼看月亮嘛！他小心翼翼地拿着月饼来到客厅，发现Bucky已经在沙发上盘腿坐着玩他的盾牌，摇着尾巴，很悠闲的样子。  
Steve咽了口唾沫。  
“Bucky，来吃月饼吧。”他努力让自己的声音和以前一样平静。  
“月饼？”Bucky跳下沙发，凑到桌子前，在Steve对面蹲下。“我要这个——”他伸手把中间那个包装最精致的扒到自己面前。  
“嗯！”Steve除了点头什么也不会说了，他看着Bucky的猫耳朝前倾，猫尾垂下，末端还轻轻地摇。这是猫咪好奇的表现。  
Bucky利索地撕开包装，直接把整个月饼塞进嘴里。  
“Bucky，别急，慢点儿！”Steve怕他噎着了，差点就伸手把月饼从他手里夺下来。  
“唔……Steve……好吃……喵唔……”Bucky睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看向Steve，“你不试试吗？”  
Steve的视线一刻也没法离开Bucky。   
Bucky吃的是个冰皮月饼，看来他很喜欢这个味道，吃完以后还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角残留的粉末，看得Steve差点一口气没顺上来。  
“Steve……还要。”Bucky眨着眼，用充满希冀的目光盯着桌子上的月饼。  
“呃，吃——随便吃，我们有很多！”Steve笑起来，他真的觉得自己不用吃月饼都饱了。  
“Steve，你怎么不吃？”Bucky随手拿起一个月饼递给Steve，Steve迅速接下：“我和你一起吃。”他说着撕开了包装。  
“……”  
“Steve……你脸色不太好……这个不好吃吗……？”Bucky歪着头，向Steve探身，小心翼翼地问。  
“呃不，没有——嗯……味……味道很好！”Steve努力挤出一个微笑，鼓起勇气把剩下的大半块月饼塞进嘴里——艰难地。  
“Steve带回来的东西都很好吃。”Bucky的猫尾在身后摇摆，他送给Steve一个微笑。  
Steve笑得比哭还难看。真是幸福的痛苦——上帝啊，看在Bucky夸了他的份儿上。  
收拾完桌子上一堆月饼残渣和空包装后，Steve看了一眼钟，晚上十点。平常这个时候他已经抱着Bucky睡觉了，但Bucky此时好像并无睡意，不知道是不是因为他变成人形的缘故。  
Bucky还是回了房间，习惯性地躺在床上。  
Steve冲了个澡，让自己平复一下心情。根据上次的情况来看，他洗完澡回房的时候Bucky应该已经变回了那只Grumpy Cat。他就又可以装作什么都没发生一样抱着它睡觉了。  
可凡事都有例外。  
Steve脱掉上衣走进房间，目光正好对上Bucky漂亮的眸子。  
“一起睡吗？”Bucky显然没有意识到自己问了一句多么危险的话，他根本没有变成“人类”的自觉，在他是Grumpy Cat的时候，他和Steve一起睡觉简直再平常不过了。在Bucky看来，他只是抛出了一个简单的问题，一个理应得到肯定回答的问题。  
Steve惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，盯着仍是人形的Bucky。他看着Bucky缓慢而大幅度地摇着尾巴，那分明是在邀请他——完全不自觉地邀请。  
Steve的四倍自制力在渐渐地向四倍的欲望转变，他全身发烫，整个人仿佛下一秒就会自燃。但他咬着牙，犹豫着，他告诉自己现在还不能，因为Bucky肯定没搞清楚状况。  
“Steve？”Bucky毫无防备的声音比起询问，更多的像是蛊惑。火药桶瞬间被点燃。Steve盯着他红润的嘴唇看了几秒，再也按捺不住冲动直接倾身压了过去。  
“唔嗯——？”Bucky完全没有反应过来，只是出于本能地用手扣住了Steve的背，这让Steve赤裸的身体与他完全贴合在一起。  
Steve吻得很凶，他几乎要把Bucky的嘴唇咬出血了，Bucky的尾巴无意识地缠绕上Steve的大腿，惊得Steve一个激灵放开了他，两人的嘴唇之间拉开一条暧昧的银丝。  
“抱歉……Bucky……”Steve大口地喘着粗气，低头抚着Bucky凌乱的棕发和颤抖的猫耳，“我该温柔些的……”  
Bucky喘得比Steve还厉害，他侧过脸，眯起眼睛。这个动作让Steve差点又忍不住把他按进自己怀里。  
“太亮了……灯……刺眼…….”Bucky断断续续地说。  
Steve伸手，“啪”的一声关掉了灯。  
黑暗的笼罩放大了Steve的欲望，超级血清让他在黑暗中也能看清Bucky的模样，而Bucky毕竟是猫，夜间的视力亦超出常人，他们盯着对方看了一会儿，紧接着放肆起来。  
他们毫不在意地揉乱对方的头发，彼此交换着亲吻，房间里的温度急剧上升，混合着淡淡的牛奶的气味和沐浴露的清香。  
Steve确信他的四倍自制力撑不过今晚了。  
管它呢，去他妈的四倍自制力！

——————END——————


	15. 万圣节番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是当时写给维妮姐的生贺wwww

“所以.....这是什么情况？”全身笼罩在巫师服里的Natasha双臂交叠在胸口，挑眉看着对面的人，嘴角不自然地抽动。

“......”戴着鸭舌帽穿斗篷的男人低头沉默，过了大约五秒钟，他摘下帽子，头上的猫耳露出来抖了两下，一条猫尾倏地从身后甩了出来。

他身边的大型金毛犬兴奋地在他腿边蹭来蹭去，看那阵势简直下一秒就会把男人的裤子蹭的掉下来。男人瘪着嘴伸出手轻轻按住金毛犬的头，金毛犬安静下来，有些丧气地坐在他的脚边。

“虽说今天是万圣节.....但也不是你们这样玩的吧？！”Natasha无奈地用手撑住额头，“你们什么时候变成这样的？”

“今天.....早上。”Bucky冷着脸说。

时间回到早晨。

圆滚滚的仍是Grumpy cat 形态的Bucky原本和往常一样被Steve抱着入眠，但是今天一早Bucky却被一阵毛乎乎的蹭弄给烦得睁开了眼。映入他眼帘的是一只大型金毛犬，这只金毛犬的爪子就搭在他的胳膊上，他瞪大了眼睛连忙爬起身，却发现自己不知什么时候变成了人形。

金毛犬见他爬起来，也跟着往他身上蹭，Bucky被惊得跳下了床直冲进厨房——通常情况下Steve会比他早起去做早餐，可是他没找到Steve。金毛犬紧跟在他身后，蓝眼睛里满是焦虑。

Bucky的猫耳抖得厉害，他全身绷紧，警惕地盯着眼前这只来历不明的金毛犬。他记得Steve跟他说过今天是万圣节，Steve还准备了一套衣服说要带他出去扮鬼要糖吃。但是他并不觉得扮鬼应该是这种情形。金毛犬委屈地看着他，汪汪地朝他叫了两下。Bucky的背就抵在厨房的墙上，他没有退路了。

金毛犬突然转身跑到冰箱前，用嘴扒拉开冰箱门，叼着一袋牛奶出来放到Bucky的脚边。Bucky摇了摇身后的猫尾，再仔细地望着金毛犬的蓝眼睛，不可置信地吐出那个熟悉的名字：“......Steve？！”金毛犬欢快地在他旁边蹦了两下，扯着他的裤脚把他往外拉。Bucky叹了口气，拿起那袋牛奶。他想了想，从柜子里翻出一顶鸭舌帽，又拿出Steve前几天买的魔鬼斗篷套在自己身上——那原本是Steve在万圣节要穿的，他本想套着这件大斗篷，这样就可以把Bucky藏在里边——但是现在是Bucky穿在身上了，大斗篷正好可以掩盖他的猫尾。他把鸭舌帽扣在脑袋上，牛奶收进斗篷的暗袋里，这才安心地带着那只金毛犬出了门。

他知道该去哪里。

当他和金毛犬闯进神盾局办公室的时候，Natasha刚好穿着她的巫师服在布置场地。于是就出现了开头的那一幕。

“我不知道是怎么回事。早上一起来就是这样了。”Bucky语气平淡，仿佛在说一件和自己毫不相关的事情。

“虽说是万圣节，但是也不至于灵异到这程度......”Natasha哭笑不得地看着那只金毛犬死死地黏在Bucky身上，“这问题我也没法解决，要不去找Banner博士咨询一下？”

“哇哦——”Tony发出夸张的惊呼，三步并作两步跨到Bucky身边，拍了拍金毛犬的脑袋，“我有生之年能看到这样的美国队长真是值了！要我给你新设计一款制服吗？”

Bucky沉着一张脸把Tony推开，早知道这家伙也在实验室他就不来了......

“好了Tony，玩笑归玩笑，咱们好好想想该怎么让Steve恢复原样吧。”Banner离开实验桌走到Bucky跟前，“我想我得先给他做个检查.....你不介意吧？”

Bucky默默地点点头，让Banner牵走了金毛犬，顺便把Tony也推给他：“还有这个。”他补充道。Tony扯着嘴角翻了个白眼，被Banner拉着衣领一并拖走了。

“要是晚上结果还没出来那你只能自己去要糖吃咯？”Natasha打趣道，“或者你带着他去，说不定玩到一半他就自己变回来了也说不准？”

“他不去我也不去。”Bucky的话永远简洁明了。

“哦对了，待会儿还有神域的朋友要来，说是想体验一下我们这边的节日。”Natasha诡异地笑了，“我们可得好好招待一下神域来客才是啊！”

夜晚很快到了。大街上挤满了人.....诶不对，是挤满了妖魔鬼怪。穿魔鬼斗篷戴鸭舌帽的男人将金毛犬藏在斗篷下混迹其中。

结果最终Steve还是没有变回来。Banner在实验室里忙活了半天没有成果，倒是Tony赶制出了一套犬版的美国队长制服硬是给Steve套在了身上。然后他们就各自穿上奇奇怪怪的衣服跑出去要糖了。

“喂，你们看那个！！”不知道是谁喊了一声，鬼怪们突然都朝着Bucky的方向涌来，有人挥舞着手臂指着Bucky那边，大家都疯了一般地往他身边挤。

Bucky被吓坏了，他把怀里的Steve抱紧，生怕被人发现了真面目。人群从他身边汹涌而过，他被挤得连连后退，直到撞上一个软绵绵的东西。

他回过头，目光不自觉地上移，一直上移......最后他仰着头，终于看清了.......这是一个.....一个巨大的.....鸡腿。

没错，他刚才就是撞在了这个大概有两米高的鸡腿上，那些妖魔鬼怪都是冲着鸡腿来的，他们里三层外三层把这个百年难得一见的巨型鸡腿围了个水泄不通。

“噢上帝.....”Natasha不知何时出现在了Bucky身边，“这个家伙到底有没有搞清楚状况........有哪个地球人会在万圣节扮鸡腿.......”

“他不是地球人。”一旁穿着骷髅装的Barton善意地提醒，却遭来Natasha的一个白眼。

Bucky默默地抿了抿嘴，小心翼翼地挤出了人群，他把斗篷拉下来一点，只露出两只眼睛，走到一户人家跟前敲门。万圣节嘛，正事儿还是要干的。

门很快就拉开了一条缝。开门的是个可爱的女生，穿着长裙睡衣。屋里光线很暗，Bucky无法判断她是不是要准备睡觉了，他只能判断出那微弱的光一定是蜡烛发出来的。

他冲那个女生无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“Trick or treat？”

女生噗嗤一声笑了，“你来的可真是时候，今天正好是我26岁生日，不仅有糖还有蛋糕哦！我进去给你拿~”

Bucky偷偷往屋子里望了望，果然看到了客厅里的生日蛋糕，里边虽然安静，但似乎还挤着不少人。他放下怀里的Steve，伸手掏进斗篷的暗袋里，摸到了早上Steve拿给他的那袋牛奶。他有点尴尬，但这是他身上仅存的能当做生日礼物的东西了。他把牛奶递给Steve，身着美国队长制服的金毛犬心领神会地把牛奶叼好，蓄势待发。

“好啦~”女生端着一盘蛋糕和一把糖果递出去，“神秘的斗篷先生请接好~”

Bucky掀开斗篷伸手拿走蛋糕，与此同时金毛犬叼着那袋牛奶迅速跳了出来，在女生面前抬起头晃了晃，蓝眼睛忽闪忽闪。

“诶......？！”女生明显被吓了一跳，“这是......给我的吗？”

Bucky轻轻点头，金毛犬也乐呵呵地似乎在朝她笑。

“噢谢谢你们！这可真是惊喜！我可喜欢美国队长了！这身制服很适合你的狗狗啊~”女生开心地接过牛奶，顺便摸了摸金毛犬的头。

“那么.....再见了。”Bucky用一只手把金毛犬又揽回到斗篷底下，另一只手摘下鸭舌帽，两只猫耳耸了耸，向女生微微鞠了一躬。

女生还想说点什么，屋里突然传来一阵声音：“维妮~~~~我受不了了我要吃蛋糕！” “维妮妮怎么还在外边啦！再不进来我们就直接把蛋糕分完啦不给你留！” “呜呜呜维妮姐你快回来嘛！明明你刚才许愿许到一半大家都很安静地不敢动呢！”

“呃......好，好啦我马上来！”女生扭头朝屋里喊了一句，再回过头来的时候面前空荡荡的，只有路灯在点亮漆黑的街道。“......那...再见咯，斗篷猫咪先生~”她微微一笑，拿好牛奶关上了门。

Bucky带着Steve回到家，他今天真是累极了，让他在人群当中挤来挤去也真是难为了他。他管不了那么多，吃完蛋糕以后就直接爬到了床上，像以前Steve无数次抱着他的那样抱住了金毛犬，让困倦肆意地席卷上自己的身体。

第二天一早，Steve在阳光的照耀下醒来，他一伸手摸到自己胸前那毛乎乎的一团，Bucky还窝在他的怀里睡，小爪子搭在他的胳膊上。他扭头去看桌子，发现桌上堆满了糖果，还有一个空盘子。噢，昨天是万圣节。他想起来了，可是他怎么觉得有点怪怪的？

【万圣节彩蛋】特别福利&后续：

“Thor......”Natasha叹了口气，“地球人是不会在万圣节扮鸡腿的......你现在闹得整个纽约都在猜万圣节上那个巨型鸡腿是谁弄的......”她无奈地指指电视，电视里正在播放昨天万圣节特辑，还专门给了Thor的巨型鸡腿一个特写。

“噢，你们这里不是有叫做‘鸡腿怪’的东西吗？Loki跟我说你们地球人很喜欢‘鸡腿怪’啊。我觉得这不是正合我意吗！你瞧，而且真的有好多人当时都围着我呢！”Thor认为自己这个万圣节过得非常完美。

“........根本不是这样的好吗.....”Barton默默地捂住了脸，“Loki是怎么做到用这么没有技术含量的谎话就把你给骗了......你还有智商吗.......”

“等等，Loki有和你一起来吗？”Banner突然插话。

“嗯....？没注意....怎么啦？”Thor问。

“嘿，你们看这儿！暂停，Jarvis。”Tony指着电视屏幕上的一个人，“放大。”

放大后的屏幕上显示出一个熟悉的面孔，Loki正在巨型鸡腿的正上方，一脸玩味地俯视底下的人群。

“那这就不难理解了.......”Natasha撇撇嘴，“这种事情也就他爱干了。”

“嗯？什么事情——噢噢噢我弟弟居然和我一起来地球过万圣节了！！”Thor的重点和其他人的完全不一样，不过这样挺好的——从某些方面来说。

“话说，我们需不需看看.......”

“嘿，各位....不好意思我来晚了......”Steve随着一阵敲门声出现在门口。所有人的目光齐刷刷地聚焦在他身上。“我....我错过什么了吗？”金发男人被他们看得有点不自然，小心翼翼地挠了挠头。

“喔，没事儿Steve。很高兴见到你！”Tony咂咂嘴，双手摊平。

“啊，看来我们少一个麻烦了。亏他知道玩完了要复原啊。”Natasha意味深长地点点头，“偶尔来点小玩笑其实也不错？”

“抱歉....你们....在说什么？”Steve有点摸不着头脑，疑惑地将在场的人扫了一圈。

“没什么。大家昨天都玩得很愉快呢。”Banner微笑着解释。

“对对！我也很愉快！我们都挺好的！”Thor真的不能更赞同了。

=====END====


End file.
